Love At All Cost
by Jaspersgirl35
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella finds herself pregnant with Edward's child. Along with alot of other surprises along the way
1. Bella's Nightmare

Bella's Nightmare

Bella awoke in Edward's arms on the morning of her eighteenth birthday. After a good morning kiss from Edward, she slipped out of bed to get ready for school. As Always, Edward left though the window. Bella couldn't believe how happy she's with Edward for almost for two years. Bella had a sneaking suspicion that Alice was planning a party for her eighteenth birthday.

Bella was beginning to make a change in Edward Cullen. Maybe it was the fact that Edward was a vampire and didn't want to change her. What she didn't know if there was more than that bothering him. She was also dreading the answer. After breakfast Bella was waiting for Edward to pick her up for school. As always Edward pulled up right on time and Bella climbed into his day pasted super slow for her, but Bella wasn't quite looking forward to the party. She was looking forward to spending time with Edward and her family.

After school they went to Bella's house so she could get ready for the party. Charlie Swan knew that his daughter was going spend the night at the Cullen's. Although Charlie thought it would be more time with Alice but Bella was hoping the night was going to be spent more with Edward. When they got to the Cullen house, Bella was rushed by her six vampire family members with hugs.

The party was going pretty well until Bella began unwrapping her gifts, Bella got a paper cut and luckily it was not bleeding too heavily. The family had to hold their breath for a few moments as keep the enticing smell of Bella's blood at bay. A few moments later the family was startled when Jasper got up and rushed outside, the reason they later found out was so that he didn't attack Bella. The party lasted way into the night.

Before Bella fell asleep Edward carried her up to his room where his family placed a bed in his room for Bella to sleep on. He laid Bella on the bed and turned to lock the door. He could sense Bella behind him so he went back to the bed and kissed his girlfriend. That night Edward let his passion take over with no regrets. Even Bella thought the night turned out to be perfect. The next morning Edward had Jasper take Bella home.

By Monday morning Edward's attitude changed so much that Bella couldn't see the man that she loved so much. By that afternoon when Edward took her to their meadow Bella knew something was wrong with him. Within minutes she knew and it was worse than she could think.

"Bella, we're leaving." Edward said coldly.

I took a deep breath after he spoke those words, this was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared but I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year..." I asked.

"Bella, it's time! How much longer could we really stay here, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." he told me.

His answer confused me, since I really thought he was going to always love me and stay with me. After all he promised that after my near death with James.

"I'll come with you!" I yelled.

"You can't Bella, where we're going...it's not the place for you." he said.

"Where you are is the best place for me Edward." I said.

"I'm no good for you Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're the very best part of my life!" I begged.

"My world is not for you!" Edward yelled.

"No, this is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." he said. He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold dead eyes looking in the eyes.

"You...don't...want... me?" I asked trying out the words in that order.

"No, I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, I am not human, I've let this go on for much too long and I am sorry for that." he told me.

"Don't...Don't do this!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." Edward said walking away.

And then as Edward disappeared into the woods, Bella wanted to collapse, but that is what Edward wanted so she pulled herself together. So she made her way home. When she got home her father asked if she was alright.

"You don't have to worry about Edward anymore dad." Bella told him.

"Oh Bells, I'm sorry what happened?" Charlie asked.

"He broke up with me, because they are moving." Bella said.

"I see, is there anything I can do to help you Bells?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'll be alright dad, thank you, it's getting late so I'm just going to bed alright?" Bella asked.

"Alright, Bells." Charlie said giving her a hug.

Though out the next week Bella was not feeling well at all. It wasn't till three weeks later that Bella realized that she was pregnant with a vampire baby. After getting a doctor's confirmation she decided it was time to talk to her father.

"Dad, could we talk about something important please?" Bella asked.

"Of course Bells." Charlie said sitting down.

"You know how Edward left a few weeks ago?" Bella asked.

"Of course, why?" Charlie asked.

"I really loved him dad, you know that and I made a choice, one that I don't regret, but I don't know how to tell you this daddy but I'm pregnant." Bella said.

Bella held her breath while her dad's skin changed colors fair to red, red to purple, purple to blue. She started to get up, not sure how to help her father.

"Guess I can't be that surprised." Charlie grumbled as his color returned to normal.

Then Charlie did something that Bella was unprepared for he laughed so hard that tears came into his eyes.

"Okay have this child but..." Charlie said still laughing a bit.

"But?" Bella asked.

"You will have to tell your mother, I'm not saying anything this time." Charlie said.

"That's not fair, but I can live with that." Bella said.

"Good, but I will help you as much as I can." Charlie said.

"Thanks daddy." Bella said hugging him.

"No more surprises for awhile alright?" Charlie asked.

"Okay." Bella agreed.

"We'll work out something with your school, but as long as you finish that is all that counts." Charlie said.

"And I will, I promise dad." Bella promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that Bells." Charlie said.

"I know you will dad." Bella said.


	2. The Cullen's Move

The Cullen's Move

**-JPOV, Night of birthday-**

I couldn't believe I almost bit my sister over a small paper cut and I ended up scaring the hell out of my family. I knew I had to leave till I got my head cleared. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I need to do this for myself. I got up from my shared bed with my wife, and went to get my suitcase and started packing my clothes all the while talking to Edward in my head.

"_Is Bella alright?" I asked._

"_She more than alright Jasper, you didn't even touch her, no matter how much you wanted to bite her, you did very well Jasper." Edward answered._

"_Good, it's still not good enough though." I said._

"_Jazz, are you alright?" Alice asked._

"_I'm alright Alice, I just need time to think." I replied._

"_Alright." Alice answered._

"_I want you take Bella home in the morning Jazz." Edward told me._

"_I guess that's alright." I said._

Once done packing I sat down at Alice's desk to write a letter to my family.

_My Loving Family,_

_ First of all Bella none of this is your fault, so don't you dare think that it is. I need go away to clear head. Alice there is no reason to worry I'm going somewhere safe. By the time you read this I will be halfway there. Please try to understand I just need time alone to think. I will be back in time I promise. I love you all with all of unbeating heart. _

_Jasper_

I put the letter in an envelope and wrote Alice's name on the front. I slipped it into my pockets of my jeans. Then first thing in the morning after Esme made sure Bella ate breakfast I drove Bella home. Once I got back I made my way up to our room to place the letter onAlice's desk. Now came the hardest part, actually leaving my family behind. Getting to the car port was easier than I thought, maybe it was of their worries over the night before, but I knew I was going to be alright in time.

**-A Few Hours Later, APOV-**

It wasn't until Edward wanted a family meeting that I decided to check on Jasper. But when I stepped into our room he wasn't anywhere in sight. As I wondered though the room all I found was a hand written letter from Jasper. I quickly gripped it and went down for the family meeting.

"It would seem that Jasper has left, but he did leave a letter." Alice said holding up the letter.

"Have you read it yet?" Esme asked.

"No, but I will now." Alice said, before reading the letter to the family**.**

Once Alice finished reading the letter out loud...the family had a lot to say.

"We must leave it's getting to dangerous for us to stay here." Edward said strongly.

"What about Bella, you say you really love her Edward, are you just going to leave her, I even can see how much you care about her." Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what to tell her yet, but why don't you all leave first and I will join you in a few days after I talk with Bella." Edward said.

"You sure that leaving is the best thing to do Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, without a doubt in my mind." Edward said.

"And what about Jasper are we just going to leave without telling him, not to mention WHY?" Esme asked.

"Why not! He left without telling us and didn't really give us a good enough reason why did he!" Edward reasoned.

"Maybe that was the only reason he could give us, and why are you being so mean and rude?" I asked.

"I'm not trying to be Alice, but we need to leave and I'm sorry that Jasper can't be with us but that is how it is sometimes Alice." Edward said.

"Then we have work to do, let's get it done, Edward you can go see Bella if you want to." Carlisle said.

"That's alright, but I will stay here and help the family." Edward said.

Though out the rest of the night and into the next day the family packed up their life in Forks. Carlisle called his boss and told him that he got a job offer in L.A and that Esme was looking forward to the sunny weather. I was so busy packing that I didn't have time to look into Jasper's future but that was alright because I know even if he wasn't with me, he was and going to be safe like he promised in his letter. So all I had to do was wait for his return to me and it would be hard but if this is what Jasper needed then so be it. By Monday it was time to say goodbye to our life here, and move on to a fresh start in a brand new city where we were be the new kids like Bella was two years ago. I hope that Edward doesn't do anything to stupid after we leave but we'll just have to see. We each hugged Edward and then we were on our way.

Edward joined us that following Wednesday and he was in very poor mood, like the way he was before Bella came into the picture. I can't help but wonder if Bella said something to upset him or if that this was just Edward going through a painful break-up. He won't say what happen in those last days with Bella. I guess he will tell us if and when he gets good and ready to, if ever. But so far the future looks bright for the family and that's what counts when you live as long as we do.

Things haven't been that bad in these last four months, but I haven't heard from Jasper. So that must mean that he's doing well wherever he is. Or that he went back home and is trying to figure out where we went to. I don't have the heart to see for myself. Carlisle and Esme were talking about getting a house closer to home, just to be closer to their adopted daughter Bella. They were doing this behind Edward's back. I don't even think he could even guess what they are thinking at all. I know what they are doing because I understand how they feel about Bella since I love her like a sister. Or maybe the reason why Edward hasn't noticed that he is a very good actor and just doesn't care who he hurts. I just don't know anymore, time will only tell the truth.


	3. Songbird

Songbird

**-BPOV-**

It's been months since I've seen him, my best friend Jasper Hale. So here I am on the Cullen's front porch hoping for a miracle that my family would come back to me during this time when I needed them the most. Just looking at the house was filling my head with sadness and surprisingly enough, peace. It was just like Jasper was there calming me down. I didn't even realize when my hand was on the front door. I guess I was in a dreamlike state, because at that moment my figures touched the door I felt the silent support of my cowboy. What I didn't know that my knight was on the other side of the door. Resting his hand on mine though the door.

I felt my nerve slip so I turned to leave. I was almost to the end of the porch when I felt a cold hand slip into mine. At first I froze not knowing whose hand was holding mine. All I knew is it felt different than holding hands with Edward. And then I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"It's me, Bella don't be scared." Jasper said.

"Jazzy?" I whispered.

"It's me my songbird, I've missed you so much." Jasper said.

"You remembered, oh Jazzy, you have no idea how much I've missed you, have all of you come back or is it just you?" I asked.

"Just me my songbird, do you want to come in, we just could catch up?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, there's a lot I need to fill you in on." I told him.

**-JPOV-**

I lead my songbird into the living room to catch up. Bella was almost all the way in my lap begging for love and comfort. I couldn't help noticing a lot of changes in Bella, but nothing stood out in my mind. Only that Bella was even more beautiful than before.

"You let your hair grow out." I said brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, it was time for a change, do you like it?" Bella asked trying not to blush.

"Very much, my beautiful songbird." I said.

"I still remember the first time you called me that." Bella said.

"So do I, like the back of my hand." Bella said.

**-Flashback, BPOV-**

_One day when spending the day at Edward's, over the last months I've grown closer to Jasper. I think I know him even better than Alice now. And even Jasper knows more about me than Edward does._

_ On this day I'm singing softly to myself. I didn't even realize that Jazzy was in the doorway listening to me. "You sound so good my beautiful songbird." he had said. I blushed a deep red when I saw it was Jasper and not Edward that was behind me. After all the time I spent here I was really close with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. I knew that Edward was keeping something a special nickname that Jasper gave to me._

_ It wasn't like we were in love, he had Alice and I have Edward. I think it's more like we found much needed peace in each other. I guess we will find out what all this means when the time is right. Having a special nickname made me feel something that Edward hasn't made me feel in a longtime._

**-End of flashback, and BPOV-**

"There is something I need to tell you, it won't be easy to hear, but you must Jazzy."

"Alright." Jasper said.

"Do you remember the night of my birthday?" Bella asked.

"The night I almost bit you of course I remember." Jasper said.

"But Jazzy you didn't, I know you could never ever hurt me, but someone did more than you will ever know, not to mention more than you would ever think of." Bella said getting lost in memories, she was touching the scar on her hand.

Jasper had to wait for a few moments to catch his breath and to calm down. Because just thinking of his songbird in pain was driving him to his breaking point.

"Who clipped your wings, my beautiful songbird? Shaking Bella out of those memories by pulling her into my arms. Who songbird?" Jasper asked.

"Edward." Bella said in a whispered voice that I could barely hear.

After a few minutes of silence passed and Jasper's world exploded.

"Edward! How? Please tell me if you can, songbird?" Jasper asked.

"Alright, I will try, you won't be happy though." Bella said.

"You are probably right." Jasper agreed.

**-Flashback, BPOV-**

_I felt Edward place me on his bed and watched him lock the door behind them. He walked back over to me and kissed me with much passion, I felt like I was in a dream. We both let go of all the passion that has been building for two years. I thought the night was perfect, but it was the biggest mistake ever. We ended up making love way into the night. But that was not what hurt the most. That didn't come until days later when Edward was being a major ass to me since my birthday. Then he took my heart and tore it into million pieces by leaving me alone in the woods after breaking up with me._

"_Bella, we're leaving." Edward said coldly._

_ I took a deep breath after he spoke those words, this was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared but I still had to ask._

"_Why now? Another year..." I asked._

"_Bella, it's time! How much longer could we really stay here, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." he told me._

_ His answer confused me, since I really thought he was going to always love me and stay with me. After all he promised that after my near death with James._

"_I'll come with you!" I yelled._

"_You can't Bella, where we're going...it's not the place for you." he said._

"_Where you are is the best place for me Edward." I said._

"_I'm no good for you Bella!" Edward exclaimed._

"_Don't be ridiculous! You're the very best part of my life!" I begged._

"_My world is not for you!" Edward yelled._

"_No, this is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." he said. He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold dead eyes looking in the eyes. _

"_You...don't...want... me?" I asked trying out the words in that order._

"_No, I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, I am not human, I've let this go on for much too long and I am sorry for that." he told me._

"_Don't...Don't do this!" I yelled._

"_I'm sorry." Edward said walking away._

**-End of flashback, and BPOV-**

"And all because of one night of passion." Bella said but she couldn't finish the rest so Bella reached out and put Jasper's hands on her stomach.

That's when Jasper finally noticed the extra heartbeat and not to mention a slight rounding of Bella's stomach.

"He doesn't know Jazzy nor does he care about us at all...that's how I know." Bella said.

"Oh my broken songbird, what can I do to help heal your broken wings? I could kill him." Jasper offered.

"No, Jazzy! All you have to do is be my best friend." Bella said.

"I will always be your best friend my songbird." Jasper said hugging her.

"Thank you my southern gentleman." Bella said.

As Bella fell asleep in Jasper's arms, he vowed to protect her from anything that comes their way. He decided to call Charlie to tell him that Bella was safe. And ask him if he wanted Jasper to bring her home when she woke-up or just drive her to school in the morning. Charlie agreed the best thing was that Jasper should drive her to school in the morning. Charlie knew that Bella would be happy that Jasper was back in town. Maybe having him around would even help her. And for that he was great full.


	4. Hope

Hope

**-JPOV-**

As I watched my songbird sleeping in my arms I couldn't help but think how peaceful and beautiful she looked. I could tell that she hadn't been sleeping very well since we left her alone. Rather that is because of the baby or it's father I couldn't tell. My thoughts did wonder to Edward. If someone told me a year ago that my brother would ever hurt Bella this badly I would have called them a liar. Leaving Bella alone to deal with being pregnant is hard enough, much less being pregnant with a child that is part vampire.

"_Stupid Edward." _was all I could think.

I let my songbird sleep as long as she wanted to. It wasn't until her stomach rumbled that I finally moved. I made sure she would still be comfortable on the couch while I made her something to eat. Within fifteen minutes Bella joined me in the kitchen. It was then she started to tell me about her best friend Jacob Black.

"I have been hanging out in La Push a lot with Jacob." Bella told me.

"Has he been helping you a lot?" I asked.

"Mostly with the pain of losing Edward." Bella said.

"He's part of the Quileutes right?" I asked.

"Yes." Bella said.

"It might be time to meet with him, on everyone's terms of course." I said.

"I will see what we can do okay?" Bella asked.

"Alright." I smiled.

I was grateful to Jacob for taking care of my songbird for those last few months. Maybe we could even work together if Edward decided to come back into Bella's life. I couldn't figure out how to tell Bella that I thought that Jacob is a werewolf and that our families have a treaty with them. After dinner we talked some more until it was time for my sweet songbird to go to bed. I decided to give her the choice of bedrooms. To my great surprise she picked to share my room.

"Jazzy?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you stay with me please?" she asked.

Her words stopped and shocked me to my very core. Here was a very beautiful woman asking me to spend the night with her. All I could do was walk back to the bed with the biggest grin on my face. What surprised me more was when Bella held the blankets up for me to climb into bed next to her. I knew that Edward never let this happen in their relationship. I couldn't believe how truly lucky I was I don't know if I pulled her into my arms or if she moved closer to me. All I knew is that she ended up in my arms.

The next morning after breakfast I drove my songbird to school. Once classed began I headed into the office and had my schedule changed to match Edward's, which meant I was now in all Bella's classes. Since I couldn't start until the next day I drove home. When I got home I pulled out the telephone book to find Billy Black's number.

"Is this Billy Black, this Jasper Whitlock Hale." I said.

"Yes." Billy answered.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm back in town, but the rest of the family is not, I was hoping to speak to Jacob to thank him for his support of Bella." I said.

"Eh..." Billy tried to talk.

"I know I'm the last person that you expected to hear from, but I'm hoping that we could come to an understanding for Bella's sake." I told him.

I knew I took him back a step or two, but I wanted to do this for Bella. We ended up talking for awhile after he agreed to have his son to meet with me soon. He seemed to like the fact that I came to him and was treating both of them with respect.

By the time we got off the phone it was just after lunch and I several more hours before picking up Bella. So I decided to go hunting, which I always did when I needed to think. With everything that was going in the family, there was a lot on my mind. It wasn't even that my family left me and Bella behind, it was Bella. How Bella always took everything in stride, not to mention how beautiful she was to me. But I knew my songbird could never see me that way.

When I got back to the house, I had about twenty minutes till I needed to leave. I began to feel nervous because I was going to meet Bella's father. It wasn't like we were dating, but Edward had hurt Bella so bad. I did understand why he would want to protect his daughter with everything he had. I was beginning to realize I would as well. And that scared me because I wasn't totally sure what that meant yet.

I think I surprised Bella by going to pick her up at school. When she saw me a look of peace come over her. I didn't even need my power to see it. She even ran to me and gave me a huge bear hug. Once we shocked the whole school, I lead Bella to my car and held open her door. Then I went around to the driver's side and climbed in. Bella started to fill me in on what happened during the day while I drove her home and it wasn't pretty. We both noticed at the same time that her father's cruiser was in the driveway.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bella asked.

"For you, anything my songbird." I said.

We walked up to the front door, and I opened the door for her.

"Hi dad!" Bella greeted her father.

"Hi, Bells, who is this?" Charlie asked.

"Jasper Hale, he might have called you last night." Bella said.

"Ahh, thank you Jasper for taking care of our girl." Charlie said.

"It was my pleasure, I know that Edward hurt Bella pretty bad. And I unlike him wouldn't dream of causing Bella any amount of harm. I hope in time you will believe me, Sir." I said.

For the rest the afternoon, I hung out at the Swan's. By that night I got the feeling that Charlie was going to be alright if Bella and I started dating. Over the next few days there were some strange moments between me and Bella, but we always worked though them. Which is all that matters to me. Within a week Jacob called and we are going to meet on Friday after school. Bella was happy about me joining her in her classes.

Friday came around and I think I was more prepared for the meeting, even Bella. Don't get me wrong I am nervous about Jacob's reaction. Since I couldn't go to him, Jacob was going to meet us at Bella's house. I can't wait to see how it turns out. Decisions will still have to be made just in case something ever happens to Bella.

I could see the pure shock on Jacob's face when he realized that I wasn't like Edward in the sense I wasn't going to make Bella chose between me and him.

"Jacob Black this is Jasper Hale Cullen." Bella said.

"Nice to meet you, I know there are issues between our families, that won't go away after one meeting. But I do hope that we can find some common ground though." I told him.

"We'll see." Jacob said.

"Thank you for being there for Bella, after the mess that my stupid brother left behind." I said.

"You're welcome, but I did it for Bella." he said.

We all hung out off and on for the rest of the weekend. Bella was really happy that we were getting along so well. I hope it stays this way after Bella finds out everything. That would lead to a better future.


	5. The Treaty

The Treaty

Jasper and Jacob waited till Bella went to bed to discuss the treaty between the pack and the Cullen's.

"Who do I need to talk about the treaty?" Jasper asked.

"That would be Sam, our alpha and the council." Jacob said.

"Would you set up a meeting for me please, I want to be ready for anything." Jasper asked.

"Sure, Bells told you about the baby then?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, to be honest Jacob, it's going to be very rough on her, not to mention I don't know what my family's reaction will be. I want to make sure Bella is going to be safe." Jasper said.

"We agree on one thing then." Jacob said.

"I'm not going to anything that Bella doesn't want Jacob." Jasper promised.

"What if something happens during the birth?" Jacob asked.

"Depends on what she wants, but I will do anything to save her if I have to." Jasper tells Jacob.

**-JBPOV-**

Soon after our talk, I left to go on patrol, and I wanted to talk to Sam. Once outside Bella's house, I quickly phased into my wolf form to meet up with the pack.

"_Sam?" I asked._

"_Yes, Jake?" Sam answered._

"_Jasper Hale is back in town and wants to meet with you and the council to talk the treaty. I think he left the Cullen's." I said._

"_Wow! Alright, I will let the council members know. Did he come to you or did you go to him?" Sam asked._

"_As you know he called my dad and set up a meeting, just to get on friendly terms, and to let us know that he was around and that Bella's safety is as important to him as it is to the pack. I have been at Bella's though out the weekend, and he came to me about the treaty tonight." I said._

"_I'm impressed and surprised." Sam said._

"_He seems to be pretty honest and straight forward." I said._

"_I agree." Sam said._

**-JPOV-**

As Bella was sleeping and after Jacob left, I used the time to think. I didn't know how much of my history Bella knew, but I'm hoping my songbird would still trust me with her life and her child's life as well. But I had to tell her, since it was only fair. I decided to tell her in the morning. It might be a while for Sam to let me know when the meeting is going to be held.

That next morning I took Bella back to my house so we could talk without getting overheard. I just told Bella that I had something important to tell her.

"How much do you know about my past, songbird?" I asked.

"Not much. Edward said that he shouldn't tell me. I don't think he ever wanted any of you to tell me your stories." Bella said.

"I'm not surprised, I want to tell you my story, but it's not a happy one at all." I said.

"All right." Bella said.

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in Texas in 1843. When I was eighteen, I joined the Confederate States Army and due to my extremely charismatic personality, I moved up the ranks to Major quickly. But in 1863, while in Houston I met my fate head on. I met a vampire named Maria, who chose to turn me. Maria wanted to claim territory in Monterrey. She was very much like James, Bella. During that time I gained the ability to sense and manipulate emotions. I was her right hand man in training newborn vampires, and not to mention kill them when they were no longer useful. I felt everything they did in their final moments." I stopped to catch my breath that I really didn't need and to see how Bella was reacting.

"Go ahead and tell me the rest Jazzy." Bella said.

"After a century of this, I got tired of that life and with help from a couple of my newborns; I left Maria and the emotions behind me. Then once I got my head together, I traveled to Philadelphia where Alice was waiting. So we joined the Cullen's, and I changed my name from Whitlock to Hale." I said.

"Jazzy, as bad that time was, it has made you so strong, but I know it has to haunt you every day." Bella said.

"This doesn't change how you think of me?" I asked.

"Of course it does, but not in the way you think." Bella said.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"I still think highly of you, but it's a little higher now." Bella said.

"Thank you, my songbird." I smiled.

"Jazzy, have you ever thought that not only can you manipulate emotions but also soak in the emotions of others?" Bella asked.

"What are you saying, Bells?" I asked.

"The night of the party, there were six other vampires all in the same room Jasper. Even if they didn't think that they wanted my blood, they still did. They fed you all those feelings." Bella said.

"Oh my God, I never even thought about it like that." I said.

"All you need is to believe in yourself." Bella said.

"And with your help I think I can do just that." I said.

"Good." Bella smiled.

**-JBPOV-**

I went over to Sam and Emily's for a pack meeting but also to talk to Sam about the fact Bella is so close to us all, so I thought she should be let in on the truth about us. I don't want to keep one of the biggest parts of my life away from my best friend. The meeting for the most part was normal. All business with some horseplay involved, of course. I waited till the meeting was over to ask Sam if we could talk.

"What's going on Jake?" Sam asked.

"Should we tell Bella about the pack?" I asked.

"Do you think the secret will be safe?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she has never told anyone about the Cullen's," I said.

"Then I will allow you to tell her, but Bella has to promise not to talk it with anyone that doesn't know," Sam said.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," I said.

"Thank you for coming to me first, Jake," Sam said.

"You're welcome, Sam." I said.

Soon after that, I left to go home. As I stayed up that night, I was trying to come up with a way to tell Bella. It was just after one when an idea came to me. The next day, Bella wanted to go to a meadow, I think it's her way of saying goodbye to Edward. I got the feeling that I needed to phase so I quickly went outside.

"_What's going on, Sam?" I asked._

"_There are two non-vegetarians in the area," Sam told me._

"_Have they been attacking?" I growled._

"_No, they are just watching," Sam said._

"_I wonder what they are waiting for. Do you mind if I let Jasper know?" I asked._

"_Don't see why not," Sam said._

"_Alright, I'll let him know," I said._

And I phased back and called Jasper.

"Jasper, this is Jacob, we have a problem," I said

"What seems to be the trouble?" Jasper asked.

"There's two of your kind in town, and the pack is not sure why they are here, since they are not attacking," I said.

"I will help the pack anyway I can, since I have military in my background," Jasper said.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said.

"What are your plans with Bella tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

"We are going to some meadow so she can say goodbye to Edward," I said.

"That's a good idea; I will follow you just in case you need a hand, if that is okay with you?" Jasper asked.

"That's a good idea," I said

After that I went back in the house to get some sleep.

**-BPOV-**

I woke up in the morning with a feeling of dread for some reason. But I didn't have much time to think about it since Jacob was picking me up soon. Before we even got to the meadow, we agreed that he would hang back and would give me the space that I needed.

The meadow was not like I pictured it all. Everything that was so alive when Edward and I were here was now dead. As promised Jacob stayed back. I felt a rush go though it was almost like Edward was there with me.

I quickly looked around for Edward, but it wasn't him but another vampire.

"Laurent!" I cried surprised pleasure.

It was an irrational response I probably should have stopped at fear.

"Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt.

"You remember," I smiled. It was ridiculous that I should be so happy because a vampire knew my name.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he strolled toward me his expression bemused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska,"

"You're right." he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still I didn't expect... when I found the Cullen place pretty much empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." I bit my lip as their name set my heart going full speeds ahead. It took me a second to compose myself. Laurent waited with curious eyes.

"They did move on." I finally managed to tell him.

"Hmm." he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes were innocent of any intended offense.

I smiled wryly as heard growls coming from the forest.

"Something like that." I took a very good look at him as I said that.

I took an involuntary step back as his dark red eyes followed my every movement.

"Do they visit often?" he asked, still casual, but his weight shifted toward me.

"Now and then." I lied.

"I see." he said.

"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" I asked.

"I like Tanya very much, and her sister, Irina, even more... I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But the restrictions are difficult... sometimes I cheat," Laurent said.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked.

"Yes, I actually came here as a favor to her, she won't be happy about this," he said making a face.

"About what?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled, the expression made him look like a black-haired angel.

"About me killing you." he answered in seductive purr.

I staggered back another step.

"She wanted to save that part for herself, she's sort of...put out with you, Bella," he told me.

"Me?' I squeaked.

"It seems a little backwards to me too, but James was her mate and your Edward killed him. She thought it was appropriate to kill you, mate for mate."

Then I let a gut wrenching scream that could be heard though out the forest. I knew that Jacob would come running. I stared at the monstrous creature that came bounded into the meadow. There was a distinctly canine cast to the shape of it, and the way it moved. I could only come up with one possibility: a wolf.

The black wolf took off after Laurent, who ran into the woods. Joined by two more wolves, I didn't know rather to be scared for: the wolves or Laurent.

"You alright Bells?" Jacob asked running out of the woods.

"I guess, just another thing that turned out to be real," I said.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled.

"Jazz!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"What happened, my songbird?" Jasper asked.

"It's Laurent and Victoria." I whispered.

"Come on. Let's get you back to my house, I promise you will be safe. You coming, Jacob?" Jasper hissed.

"Sure." Jacob said.

"Good." Jasper said.

Once we came back to the Cullen's, I felt like I was at home.

"Bells, what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Do you remember when I left Edward last year?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," Jacob said.

"What you don't know is the true story," I said as Jasper took my hand.

"Do you feel up to tell me?" Jacob asked.

"A vampire named James was after me, and I almost died if it wasn't for Edward and the family. But I didn't come out the same. I was bit by James but Edward sucked out the venom out so I wouldn't be changed," I said

"Okay so who are Laurent and Victoria?" Jacob asked.

"Members of James' coven. It gets worse Jazz," I said.

"Oh?" Jasper asked.

"Victoria was James' mate, and she wants to hurt Edward by killing his mate, me." I told them.

"Not going to happen, my songbird." Jasper promised.

"He's right Bells, but I do need to tell you something. Mind if we take this outside?" Jacob asked us.

"Sure," we both said at the same time. Then we walked outside to the backyard.

"Remember what I told you about Sam and his followers?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Well it turns out that they are the tribe's protectors."

"Okay," I said.

"We change into those huge wolves, Bella," Jacob told me.

"Including you as well Jake?" I asked.

"Yes, we do this to protect our tribe from vampires," Jacob said.

"Wow!" I said.

"You alright Bells with me being a wolf?" Jacob asked.

"Of course, you are not the only supernatural being that I've met Jake," I told him.

"I am meeting Sam and council to rework the treaty and work out something for your safety, if you haven't changed your mind Bella," Jasper told me.

"Sounds good, Jazzy." I said.

"And Jasper is going to help the pack keep you safe from Laurent and Victoria," Jacob said.

**-JBPOV-**

"I need to phase; you see I can talk to the pack in that form," I said.

"Go ahead Jake," Bella said.

"Alright, I will go behind that tree and come out as a wolf." I said walking behind the nearest tree.

I quickly shed my shorts and shoes, and then phased so I could talk to the pack. Then I walked back to my friends.

"_Everything alright you guys?" I asked._

"_Of course, we took care of that vampire that was after Bella," Sam said._

"_Good, when is that treaty meeting? That other vampire is after Bella as well," I asked._

"_I will go by your house and ask your dad, but it should be within the week. Is Bella alright?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah, seems like she's a pro with weird," I said._

"_Good, I will let you know about the meeting," Sam said._

"_Okay," I said._

I stepped back behind the tree that held my shorts and phased back and got dressed.

"They got Laurent, Bella," I said.

"Well that's one less vampire after my blood," Bella said.

"The treaty meeting should be within the week, Jasper," I said.

"Sounds good, should Bella be there as well?" Jasper asked.

"I can't think of a better person to speak for herself," I said.

"Are you sure, Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, the council should hear what you want Bells, if you are up to it," I said.

"Of course." Bella said.

**-BPOV-**

I spent the next few days really deciding on what I want for me and my baby. This is not so much about Edward anymore as much as where I wanted my life to go. I knew that Jasper would help me and stand by any decision that I would make. Edward wouldn't ever believe that I belong in the supernatural world. I'm even an older soul than him. The more I was around Jasper; I realized I wanted to always to be there for my child. My decision made, I hoped everyone understood.

Jacob called Jasper to let him know the meeting would take place on Saturday. I think Jasper knew my choice and didn't even question, since we have talked about it at great length. If and when Edward came back he would have to deal with a world of shock, since he would also have to meet his child. But I got the feeling that I am not meant to be with Edward. I'm beginning to think Victoria was wrong in thinking that I'm his mate. I'm not sure who was my mate was but in time I will find out.

As Saturday drew closer, I was becoming nervous about facing the council, but it was going to be well worth it. Jasper picked me up for the one time he was going to be allowed in La Push. The meeting was to be held at Billy's house, since he was the chief of the tribe.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Jacob asked.

"Alright, but it's getting harder to hide..." I said placing my hand on my stomach.

"Just let us know if you need anything, my songbird," Jasper said.

"I will, Jazz," I said.

"Dad, this is Jasper..." Jacob said.

"Please call me Whitlock and not Cullen or Hale." Jasper said.

"Sounds good," Billy said.

Jacob then introduced us to the pack and other council members. I knew they could smell that there was something different about me but couldn't help but worry about that.

"Jasper Whitlock has called us here today to talk about the treaty that we have with the Cullen's," Billy said.

"Thank you Mr. Black," Jasper said.

"Billy, please," Billy said.

"Alright, Billy," Jasper said.

"Why don't you tell us why you wanted to meet with us?" Billy said.

"I have been left behind by the Cullen's after I had to get my head together, and I worry about Bella's safety," Jasper said.

"And you came back to find what?" Sam asked.

"An empty house, with no note from anyone, much less my so called mate.

There were many growls from many points around the room.

"It was a few days later that Bella ran into me at the house, and between the two us, we filled each other on the gaps of what went down," Jasper added.

"So why go though the trouble of this meeting?" Sam asked.

"Bella's faith in me, but also I don't want to let myself down," Jasper said.

"What about you, Bella?" Sam asked.

"Many of you can sense a change in me right, but can't put your finger on it right?" I asked.

There were several nods around the room.

"I made my choice the night of my eighteenth birthday. The result of that night turned out to be a baby, and its father is Edward Cullen. But most mothers don't make it though the birth. So I have been thinking of my child instead of my own life if it comes down to it. But I don't want any of the Cullen's to break the treaty, with Victoria back in town I need to be safe," I said.

"I agree with Bella. Victoria is very dangerous," Jasper said.

"Would you help the pack if we were ever to get in trouble?" Sam asked Jasper.

"Of course. Without any question," Jasper said.

"Would you be the one who turned Bella if needed?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, only if that is what Bella truly wants and if she was dying." Jasper told them.

"Then let's get to work." Billy said.

It wasn't until hours later that a pact was reached. The new treaty reads as follows:

Jasper Whitlock, Bella Swan and anybody that joins the coven are allowed in La Push at anytime.

We can change anyone that understands the choice or dying.

The two groups can interact at any time or anywhere.

No one was saying that the two groups were ever going to be best friends. But we were a lot closer than we were in years. And that was putting a smile on my face.


	6. Nothing is What it Seams

Nothing is what it seams

In the next few months Bella spent a lot of time at Jasper's hideaway ranch with him researching anything they could find on being pregnant with a vampire's child. While Jacob and his friends were hunting Victoria. Who was out there planning, no one was sure when she was going to pop up. At other times, they along with Jacob went to the Cullen house to make use of Carlisle's books. One of the best things about Bella's friendship with Jasper was how honest he is with her. They always ended up talking for hours on end.

As time went on Bella started to notice some weird things about her pregnancy. Things like her stomach growing a little faster, and a new found strength. She also quickly figured that her pregnancy was going to be shorter. So Bella and her dad met with the principal to work out a plan to keep with her class. She knew that Jasper help her if she had any trouble with schoolwork.

It really surprised Bella how well Jasper and Jacob got along. They weren't going to be best friends but there weren't any fights between them. Jacob even spent time with them helping with the research or just hanging out. Jasper told them about the Denali coven that was friends with Cullen's.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Sasha Denali was walking around the village one early morning to find a lost boy that seemed to be without a home. She quickly bent down to see if she could help him._

"_Would you like to home with me where you would have three sisters? Sasha asked opening her arms to him._

_ All the crying boy could do was to run into Sasha's open arms._

"_What's your name?" Sasha asked hugging him so close._

"_Vasilii." He answered putting his tried head on her shoulder._

"_Welcome to my family Vasilii." Sasha said as she welcomed him into immortal life._

_ Just under a year later Vasilii brought his new family pain by killing more than half of the villagers. That caused the Volturi to action against the Denali family. The sad thing was that Sasha and Vasilii were killed by Jane and Demetri on Aro's orders._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Why were they killed Jasper?" Jacob asked after the story.

"Children cannot control their thirst, and it goes against vampire law to turn someone so young." Jasper told them.

"So if the family comes back and saw my child they would think it is one of these children right?" Bella asked.

"Yes, they would think it's an immortal child." Jasper agreed sadly.

"Do you think they would stop and listen to you guys?" Jacob asks.

"I don't think so, if only this happened a couple years ago, then yes." Jasper said.

"They left without any reason or warning Jacob, I don't think Edward needs to know that it's his child." Bella said.

**-Cullen House LA, APOV-**

In the time that we have been living in L.A. I have done some major thinking since I haven't heard from Jazz ever since his goodbye note. It was time to move on so I decided to send him papers ending our marriage. After talking to J. Jenks who drew up the papers it was time to send them. On the afternoon that J. Jenks gave me the papers and once I signed them I went to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you haven't heard from Jasper have you?" I asked.

"No, I haven't but I'm sure he's fine wherever he is Alice." Carlisle smiled.

"I'm sure he is, I just need to send these papers to him, but I'm not sure where to send them." I told him.

"Well, I could fax them to the Forks house, but it could be months before you hear back from him." He said.

"That's fine Carlisle." I said handing him the paperwork.

**-Ed of APOV, and Cullen House L.A-**

**-BPOV-**

One day I was doing some research with Jasper in Carlisle's office when the fax machine kicked on. Jasper got up to see what was coming though. After flipping through them I saw a look of pure pain on his face. Then I watched Jasper cross to the desk and pick up a pen and sign something only to fax the paperwork back from where they came.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked as I stood up and went to him.

"Alice just faxed over divorce papers." Jasper answered.

"Why would she do something like that, and are you going to be alright?" I asked hugging him.

"I will be, I thought this might happen, since haven't seen or talked in a while." He said allowing her to hug him.

In the days that followed neither one of us mentioned Alice or the marriage ending. One night as I was leaving Jasper tells me that we will be getting visitors within a week. The visitors are the only family that Jasper claimed to be close to Peter and Charlotte. Jazz must have told Jacob as well because it was over a week before I saw Jake again. On the day that I was to meet them I got another surprise. It was on that day I met the real Major Jasper Whitlock as well. After we got to the ranch I could feel the shock coming from Peter and Charlotte because of the baby.

"May I?" Peter asked me and I looked to Jasper to see if I could trust Peter.

"It's alright Bella, you can trust Peter." He answered.

"Go ahead Peter." I smiled.

He stepped up to me and put his hand on my growing stomach.

"They are very powerful." Peter told them.

"They!" Jasper asked shocked.

"You didn't know Bella is going to have twins?" Peter asked.

"How were we to know without Carlisle, Peter?" Bella answered.

"It's going to be alright Bella, you both have me and Peter." Charlotte said smiling.

"Thank you." I smiled.

**-End of BPOV-**

By the end of the night Peter and Charlotte were brought up to speed. They couldn't believe that the Cullen's would ever do something like this. But they weren't surprised that everything was being led by Edward Cullen.

"Why Edward?" Bella asked.

"Think about it Bella between him seeing people's thoughts and Alice being able to see the future…" Peter said.

"Peter is right, the rest of the family has always gone along with whatever they decide, because they think that they are right." Jasper agreed.

"That's why there was no note, because they wanted out that bad." Bella said.

"I'm sorry Bella." Jasper said hugging her to his side.

"Don't be Jazz, it's not your fault." Bella said resting her head on his shoulder.

At the sight in front of them, Peter and Charlotte smiled. Bella had called her dad to let him know that she would be staying the night at Jasper's. They decided to go back to the Cullen's since there was more room.

It was that night that Bella decided to spend the night in Edward's old room. She was hoping to find clues to what happened to the family. And what she found would blow everybody's mind. And it would cause the family to come apart at the seams.


	7. The Journal

The Journal

As Bella curled into her favorite chair, she picked up Edward's journal and began reading. Over the next few hours she read about his life and how much he loved his family. Then she started reading entries from the time they had started dating and by the end of the year she was very pissed off. Bella didn't even notice when Jasper ran in to see why she was so mad, seeing that she had just read an entry from Alice.

_**-Journal-**_

_Edward,_

_ I love you so much! Our private hunts are always my favorite. It's when we can act like the couple that we are. Soon it will be time that we can act, don't worry I do have a plan. I have seen that Bella will cut herself on her birthday. I will make sure that Jasper won't have time to hunt. And all you have to do is be the over protective boyfriend._

_Love,_

_Alice_

All Bella could do was flip to the entry from her birthday.

_ The night has come to put Alice's plan into motion. I can't wait to stop pretending to love Bella. Not to mention Alice can be rid of Jasper. He is just as weak as Victoria. I love knowing that she's taking the blame of my snacking on the locals. My family is so clueless to what I'm doing. By the end of the night I will be single again. As for Alice's marriage that will be over by the end of the year. So I'm about to be around my true mate, my sweet, sweet Alice. All I have to do is make it look like Jasper's going to kill Bella. It's going to be so much fun to see how our plan unfolds._

_**-End of Journal-**_

Once done reading Bella threw the journal at the wall but didn't notice that she was growling. Jasper quickly got in front of Bella to draw her fire.

"I hate THEM!" Bella growled.

"Bella, it's me Jasper I need you to claim down a little, breathe." Jasper said taking her into his arms.

"Jazz?" Bella asked.

"That's right, now who do you hate?" Jasper asked helping her claim down enough to get the words out.

"Edward and Alice, they planned this whole thing." Bella said.

"Come on let's sit down and talk more, we can even bring Peter and Charlotte in on the talk alright?" Jasper asked.

"Alright." Bella agreed.

We went downstairs to talk things over with Peter and Charlotte.

"Are you alright Bella?" Peter asked.

"I'm better Peter thank you." Bella answered.

"What happened Bella?" Charlotte asked.

"I just found out that Edward and Alice are not who I thought they were." Bella said curling into Jasper.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"I found Edward's journal and I also found out behind everyone's back not only were they seeing each other, but they planned what happen on my birthday." Bella said.

"You mean they were behind my attack of you?" Jasper growled.

"Yep, Edward threw into the glass knowing you haven't hunted, plus they wanted to spilt the family." Bella said sadly.

"Well they got what they wanted, no wonder you were growling." Jasper said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was very pissed off at that moment." Bella said.

"Don't worry about it." Jasper said pulling her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I say we start our own coven after all of us are Whitlock's." Peter smiled.

"I agree." Jasper said.

**-Cullen House, L.A.-**

Rosalie Hale had started to be more aware of how often Edward and Alice were getting together ever since they stopped hunting with the family. But she didn't want to say anything yet knowing that Carlisle and Esme trusted them above anyone else. It wasn't until Emmett over heard them coming back from one of their outings that she knew something was wrong. She and Emmett were starting to talk about finding Jasper and joining him.

One night while Rosalie and Emmett were in their room they heard Alice goes into Edward's room. Soon they figured out the couple forgot that they could be heard from the other room. It was the next day while on a hunt that Rosalie decided to call Jasper for help.

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Jasper, please don't hang up!" Rosalie begged.

"Alright, Rose slow down I won't hang up I promise." Jasper promised.

"Emmett and I need to get away from the family is there any way we can come stay with you? "Rosalie asked.

"Can you block Alice from your mind?" Jasper asked.

"Of course." Rosalie answered.

"Good, now find a seat please?" Jasper asked.

"Alright I'm sitting what's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"How much do you know about Edward's games?" Jasper asked.

"Too much." Rosalie answered.

"I came back to Forks to find Bella pregnant with Edward's child, but we just found out that she's having twins." Jasper told her.

"WHAT! He doesn't know right?" Rosalie asked.

"He doesn't even care Rose, plus we already know he's cheating with Alice, we found his journal." He said.

"Do you have anybody there with a medical background?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really Rose." Jasper said.

"Emmett and I will be there in a couple days or do we need to come sooner?" Rosalie asked.

"A couple days is fine but I will call you if something happens." He answered.

"Alright, and thanks Jazz." Rosalie said.

"We're family Rose, I'm here to help." Jasper said.

"See you and Bella in a couple days then." Rosalie smiled.

**-End of Cullen House, L.A.-**

Jasper quickly let the others know that Rosalie and Emmett were coming home. Since Peter and Charlotte had also decided to stay in Forks they met the Quileute's and joined the Whitlock Coven. This also included Jasper and Bella if and when she became a vampire. Slowly Peter and Charlotte's diet changed from human blood to animal blood.

Bella was scared that Rosalie wasn't going to be that helpful. But Rosalie already had it in her mind that she was going to be nice and help Bella. Knowing that Bella had already been though too much and hasn't done anything to hurt the family. By the end of the following week Bella had learned about and gained two more family members.

But sometimes you can't stop the wheels of fate…


End file.
